


Bewitched

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t understand what he’s feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

“Is this a spell?” Dean asked, trailing his hands over her nude body. “What I feel for you,” he clarified.

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Tara answered, capturing one of his hands, entwining their fingers.

“What is it then?” he asked, squeezing her hand.

“Might be love, you never know.”

“I don’t do love, it’s too dangerous. People I love die.”

She hated seeing that look on his face. “Could I change your mind?” She let go of his hand and rolled on top of him, smiling.

“I could be persuaded,” he grinned, pulling her down for a kiss.

 


End file.
